Forum:New Wikia Look
::Please visit and comment on Forum:New Wikia Look/Consequences. As you may know, the New Wikia Look is rolling down on us guns blazing, propelled by wikia thinking that its their best creation so far... Personally, I'm currently crying my eyes out, already mourning my skin... Ma baby's barely a month ol' and dey wanna make meh put it daon?!! But I'll cry once I'm done coding (again) and I promise that I will make an even better looking skin for your viewing pleasure! However, I do need you guys to give me the green light to undertake re-skinning (again) like Parkster did some months back. Also, you will have to agree on a now limited "top"-bar and other odd details. So, unless you find this skin horrible (like 2 people voted) and tell me what is wrong, I will attempt to recreate what already exists but with the new layout in mind. Finally, we'll have to agree on a place where we can re establish a shoutbox... In the future, perhaps expert coders will develop a third-party shoutbox but for the moment we'll have to make do with what we got... That is: nothing. I suggest some sort of spotlighted forum topic with a templated interface, but that is yet to be debated... Naturally, I invite you to comment your thoughts and suggestions below! Comments }} The only problem I've had with the new skin is that it got rid of the quick category edits (unless that was something else). Other than that, I'm okay with it. @Max - The shoutbox is more user friendly and it's on the front page for easy access. IRC isn't as easy to access and most people are not familiar with the commands that are in the program. :There's a few disadvantages when looking at IRC vs. Shoutbox. Shoutbox persists. IRC is instant and gone. Shoutbox is like a bulletin board. You post your note and walk away while others come and read your note and post their own. IRC doesn't have that luxury. The closest thing to that would be channel memos using MemoServ on the IRC and that would require EVERYONE to be added to the access list of the channel. This means that everyone would have to go onto IRC and create a username similar to here and be added (which requires an admin on IRC at the same time) to the channels' access list. Once this is finally done, channel memos would have to be retrieved within a timely manner requiring users to constantly check IRC for such memos. :The shoutbox was simple, easy and efficient. Users could come here without an account and see what others talk about. Users could also easily reply to messages put in there regardless of access to the wikia. Not only that, but the messages never disappear and can be seen at anytime by anyone. :I would propose an admin notice board like other wikis I have seen have. Where users and admins alike can post to it for admin duty purposes. This would mostly be an anti-spam/vandalism board mostly. Anything else really doesn't fall into the scope of a formidable shoutbox. Talk pages are talk pages... forums are forums... they both require users to navigate to other parts of the wiki to view/edit/add information. I am hoping what Seeks said elsewhere is possible and someone codes a .js alternative to the shoutbox for use with the new skin and we could implement that here as an alternative. :The top menu sucks. You have space for 7 links; 4 of them can be drop downs. Drop downs cannot have sub-menus. Our current side-bar is not replicable without having a huge drop down menu for the sub menus as well. I am very displeased by the restrictions we have to deal with. :@Ex, There is NO sitenotice for the new skin. :Correction... as I said above. "The top menu sucks. You have space for 7 links; 4 of them can be drop downs. Drop downs cannot have sub-menus." 7 headers, 4 of which can be drop downs. :There is no triple *** allowed. This menu would not work. ::But still it's sorted Salvation? :All that you removed cannot be removed or edited... so that was all for naught. You cannot remove the right-hand sidebar, picture attributation or the header + icon. Back to the drawing board, C_ee_X. :The MP will simply be a 100% table on top of another... Not much variety to be had there anymore. Which really sucks because my MP design on Aion will have to be scraped too and completely redesigned. I really wish I was granted for the beta. I could have already started this design change before release. :None Ex. :I changed the theme a little until someone starts working on a better one. This one seems "ok" for now. Better than the white that no one that frequents here is accustom to. :Make one... 250x65 and upload it anywhere. I will add it.